The Lady of Sympathize Life Sword
by Elle Light
Summary: What if after Bai Zihua had killed Little Bone, her soul burst out in thousands of dust like sparkles that were captured by the sword? Her soul blends with the sword and she becomes the spirit of the Sympathize Life Sword. Hua Qiangu is alive even if she is a sword now.. However, she is unable to feel due to the fact that every emotion was destroyed once with her soul.
1. Chapter 1

Regrets

He had always been one of the Immortals of Chang Liu. He had always felt that his duty was to protect the world. He'd thought he would always be right. Had he, though?

For the first time the Hall of Emotionless seemed lonely to Bai Zihua. She had changed him. Now, every single corner of the garden seemed so sad without her. The flowers had bloomed so beautifully. Their flower had grown up and was full of colour and life. Yet, its beauty hurt him like a dagger as it reminded him that Hua Qiangu was gone and she would never be back again; she would never see how beautiful her flower had become; she would never know how much he missed her.

He watched alone from the top of Chang Liu. The Hall of Emotionless was too quite without her innocent giggle while the world seemed a deserted place. He tried to play some notes at the harp, but Hua Qiangu's favorite harp sounded hallow and cold. He tried to read, but the words were too shallow. Once he had believed in them. He had believed that by cultivation he would achieve peace, but she had come in his life and had turned his word upside down. He had believed that he needed no one. Yet he needed her. He needed love.

He remembered You Rou's happiness as she had seen him caring Hua Qiangu in his arms. However, her smile died as she realized that there was no life in the once so energetic and full of life tiny body. He did not know how he had managed to take her to the Hall of Emotionless. Mo Yan and Sheng Xiaomo had come with him. He remembered that Sheng Xiaomo had once advised him to take Hua Qiangu and leave Chang Liu. He had actually warned him. If only he hadn't been so stubborn. However, Sheng Xiaomo had never judged him even if he deserved it.

Bai Zihua had refused to bury her. Only the demons preserved the bodies of their dead ones while the immortals believed that the bodies had to return to the nature. Nevertheless, he had felt he couldn't let her body be ruined by time and nature so he put her in an ice coffin. She'd never been more beautiful. Yet she was as cold as the ice that was surrounding her body. Even the flowers that lay over the top of her ice coffin lacked the power to bring some life to a death kingdom.

Hua Qiangu had loved nature. She had been too kind for such a cruel world. He wished he could have kept her safe form all the danger, safe from all the pain yet he had been the one that had broken her heart. Her words still echoed in his mind: _"What right you have to die with me?"_ How much he wished he could have died with her. No, he didn't want to have died. He wished he had gone with her, to have gone somewhere far away from all that yearning for power, away from wars and hate, away from prejudices and cruel rules. They would have had each other. Together they would have created their own world, their own rules. They would have helped the sick and the poor rather that ruling over a world that condemned them to loneliness.

He kneeled in front of her coffin. He wanted to touch her, but his hand stopped on the wall of ice that separated them. No matter how hard he would try, he would never be able to hold her in his arms again.

"The flowers have bloomed. The cherry blossom is everywhere. Look." And he let fall some of the cherry flowers he had picked before coming to her. The flowers danced in the air for a while then they fell over the ice. Once she would have danced like a child upon seeing the flowers fly in the air, taken by the wind. She would have tried to catch them. Where had gone that lovely child? Who is that cold lady that had replaced her? Was she his Little Bone? What had he done?

His hands trembled as he took the sword out. That sword had actually killed her. He could see blood stains on the blade of Sympathize Life Sword. It was her blood. He wondered if she had actually expected that he would hurt her so bad or she had trusted him until the very end. He didn't care how precious the sword was, he hated it. Bai Zihua wished he had never touched it in his life. He wished he would never see it again. He threw it away and it crashed on the wall while he let his body lean on the ice coffin.

"You have no respect for a sword." He heard a voice scolding him. His every inch of his body winced as he knew so better that voice.

"Little Bone"

* * *

 **I've really fallen in love with this drama and this idea has just crossed my mind over the summer and I couldn't help wanting to share it with you. I may not be very talented, but I will try my best to make you enjoy my story. I can't wait for the first reactions.**


	2. Chapter 2

The woman in front of him was a vivid copy of Hua Quiangu. However, she wasn't wearing her scarlet red dress and neither one of her cheerful outfits from the time she had used to be his childish disciple. On her lips he could not see her joyful smile and neither could he read innocence on her features. Yet, she didn't either carry the pain and the coldness the Desolation Power had written on her face when it had turned her into a mighty goddess.

The woman in front of him resembled a warrior rather than a sweet child. Her garment was dark-blue and it was mostly hidden beneath a shining armor. Her long dark hair was done in braids that fall on her back. Her face was completely emotionless.

His first though had been to take her in his arms, but there was something about her that had made him unable to make a single step towards her. Though, she had no problem in walking towards him. The lady wandered around the room, him watching every gesture and then she stopped near the coffin. She didn't seem interested in the one who was lying inside, but rather on the ice that covered Hua Qiangu's body. The lady put her hand on the ice coffin and then she took it rapidly.

"What's that?" she asked. That sensation was quite new to her, but she like it. Bai Zihua watched her surprised. "I'm the Lady of the Sword." She felt the need to present herself. "When I died my soul was captured by the sword and it mixed with it. I know nothing about my previous life. The Sympathizing Life Sword's blade was too powerful for my mortal soul and so it was divided into tiny dust-like particle and hadn't it been for the sword it would have been lost in the air and never been one again. However, the sword gave me all its knowledge. In just a few days I've learnt so many things. It shared all its experiences with me. It showed me the battles it had fought; the masters it had followed; the sects it had belonged. It was fascinating. Nevertheless I've never knew how all those things feel. For instance I know it is ice" she spoke as she touched the coffin again "but I've never known that by touching it all my nerves will react that way. I guess that is how it feels to be alive."

"You don't remember anything?!" He asked surprised. Part of him was happy he'd got a change to start over again. He was happy to have the innocent child back to his Hall of Emotionless. He would teach her everything and it would be just like it had used to be. Another part of his was scared, though. He was scared of her reaction upon remembering one day; scared that maybe she would keep her promise and she wouldn't fall in love with him again; scared that the woman in front of him wasn't his Little Bone. And Bai Zihua felt it wasn't fair after everything she had achieved (saved him, saved the sects, ruled over the Sever Murder Faction, went against the entire world for love), he felt it wasn't fair not to remember it. But he remembered and no matter what the path she would take this time, he would never forget who she had been.

"I know you. You are the leader of Chan Liu Sect and one of the five immortals and you are the one who killed me. Did you know her?" And she pointed towards the body of Hua Qiangu. "What type of person was I back then?"

"You were the best person I've ever met." He answered instantly.

"Good….bad….what mean those words? What makes one a "good" person and "evil" another. I've seen people fighting for so many things. Whether it was that glittering metal that made them all blind and stupid or it was the yearning for power or simply the desire to get rid of the other, they had all killed in the name of what they believed. All my masters, good or bad, had given me a single purpose – to slaughter their enemies. What makes one good and other evil? I've tried to figure out, but I couldn't. How makes it that the same act of killing could turn someone into a hero or a monster? I think it is all your imaginations. You keep thinking that someone is bad or good just because what they do is advantageous or disadvantageous for you. You approve one action because it suits your own believes and condemn it because it disagrees with them. We are all evil in our own way, but we are too occupied with criticizing others to notice it. The evilest person is also caring some kindness as well, but we are too caught into our own "perfection" to take a glance into the mud."

"That's how she used to think. She had never believed in good or bad. She had managed to turn everyone into a better person. She had always been able to find goodness in the darkest places. While I, I was more evil than any of the so called villains of the story and yet I believed to be the hero." For the first time Bai Zihua was admitting his error to her. "But you won't leave me, will you? You will forgive me, Little Bone? Will you love me again?" He begged her. However, all those words were to foreign to a soul of steel.

"You are my master. As long as the sword will belong to you, I won't leave. I can't make other promises, though. I don't know the words you use. I'm a sword. Swords don't love, Bai Zihua. You spoke about forgiveness, but I'm incapable of feeling any pain or sadness… I can't forgive something that doesn't affect me in any way."

* * *

 **Merry Christmas to you all! My story is harldy a cheerful story for Christmas, but I hope it will prove a nice present for you, anyway.**

 **watch?v=xerEH8UAJvU &t=1401s watch?v=0eY2W3tRC6Q**

 **If you want to listen to some Romanian carols:** **watch?v=xerEH8UAJvU &t=1401s **

**watch?v=0eY2W3tRC6Q** **. I've thought it would be nice to share some of my traditions with you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for your nice reviews and sorry for such a short chapter.**

* * *

She accepted the name he'd given her as she accepted anything he said or do. She was again his disciple, but despite her willingness to learn and of her remarkable skills - she was the soul of a magic sword, after all- Bai Zihua felt that something was missing. His Little Bone did not bring him food and not overwhelmed him with her never ending chatting. She was neither smiling nor acting childish as she'd used to do. However, when he'd asked her to cook a peach soup for him, Little Bone did not comply, but instead she asked for the recipe. He'd never expected that she would forget how to do it, but she'd forgotten as she'd forgotten everything that wasn't related with swords and wars. Hua Qiangu would rather stay in her room and study the texts or test her swords skills rather than taking care of flowers or cooking food.

Bai Zihua had though that time would make her regain her lost personality, but it didn't change her at all. She wasn't a bad person as she wasn't a good one either. If he'd asked her to kill one of her colleges she would obey as easily as she would if she were asked to take care of a puppy. She simply was unable to feel at all. Good or bad, those were to foreign to her. She only knew that he had the sword and so he was her lord. Whatever he would ask, she would give her best to complete.

* * *

Hua Qiangu could not understand why, at night, he stood there alone, playing his harp, and the notes would sound so strange. Even she could sense a sort of something. Part of her wished she were able to feel. It wasn't like she missed something, but she simply wanted to be able to understand people. She didn't know where that idea had come from, it had simply popped to her mind one night while she was watching his sad face and wondered what this expression meant. She'd asked him the next day, but the concept was too difficult for Hua Qiangu. He'd given examples of things that made one sad, but all those examples had no impact on her.

One day he'd decided to take her with him to visit the world. He hoped that if she were to see the people and have them shared their joys and sorrows with her, Little Bone would understand what is happiness and what is pain. She'd obeyed his orders and was the hardworking student he'd been used with; she'd patiently listened to people's stories, but she still felt nothing. She felt nothing when she looked after the sick; nothing when she'd helped the peasant to build a house; nothing when she taught children to read and write. In fact, Hua Qiangu could not understand why all those people were so unwilling to let her go. Why everyone had to say she had a good soul when she had no soul at all. Not even Bai Zihua could provide her with the answers she was searching for.

Meanwhile she was getting Bai Zihua to the edge. He'd tried everything. He'd done everything. No matter how much she resembled the girl he'd known, she was hardly **her.** Yet he couldn't give up. Even if she didn't remember him, he still remembered who she was. Maybe, she would need more time….


	4. Chapter 4

**I've received a very nice review. It's a pity the guest didn't leave a name. I don't know Portugues, so I'm going to write in English. It will be more. I promise. I'm just too busy at the moment. I hope you'll enjoy the story.**

* * *

"Stop pretending!" Mo Yan uttered one day. He was desperate. Guilt had become an eternal accompanier. He would do anything to chance that day. To change all the wrongs he'd done. To bring back the true Hua Qiangu.

Little Bone was alone in the garden, taking care of the flowers. "I'm sorry for the part I've played. I really am." It wasn't easily to apologize. He'd never done something like that. Yet it was the truth. Her tragic death had made him see things differently. "Bai Zihua had suffered enough. Can't you let go?"

Little Bone watched him with awe. She didn't understand what he meant. She could see that there was something wrong with her master. She'd learned a lot of things during the months she'd spent as a human. One of the things she'd learned was that what her master felt was called "unhappiness". People tried to avoid types of feelings. She'd also learnt that people wanted to be happy. As his servant, it was her duty to do the things he liked. Yet she didn't know how "happiness" could be achieved.

"I don't know what I should do. And I'm not pretending. I don't remember the time I was alive. I can't remember what feelings are. I'm trying to learn. I really do, but…I'm just a sword. I can't understand." Little Bone declared to him. She was honest. Her cold appearance might misjudge the viewers, but her intentions were genuine.

"Don't you love him?" Mo Yan asked.

"Love? What is love? How could someone feel the love? I want to feel it. Can you teach me what to do?"

"Teach you?! How could someone teach someone to love? Do you so much wanted to forget or you just…" He stopped as he left a drop of water from his skin bottle to fall on her skin, "keep pretending."

Little Bone didn't seem affected by the drop. She wouldn't have been affected even if she had been thrown into the water. She was the perfection of emotionless marble beauty.

"What should I do to bring you back?" Mo Yan asked. His voice was weak, the result of sorrow and guilt.

"There is not going back. Time is irreversible. Flowers wither and die. Accept it. Maybe, time will provide you with a solution. Maybe, he will find someone to love. Someone alive."

"He loves you. There won't be another."

"I don't have the knowledge you look for." She wanted to leave. Humans were confusing her.

"Can you pretend? Pretend you love him. I'll tell you what to say and do. I know your story. He's told me about you. About the little things you used to do for him. Can you do that?" He knew that he was risking everything. Yet he was already on the edge. He had to do something for Bai Zihua.

"I can try. I think." Mo Yan was surprised how easily she'd accepted. "But don't blame me if I'm going to fail."

"Do not fail!" It wasn't fair to order her. He'd already caused enough pain to her. But he didn't know what to do. He couldn't turn back time. No one can.

She didn't know why she'd promised. Life was a surprise for her. As a sword, she was bond to her own master. There was no choice. No other way. There was no right, no wrong. It was only a connection she couldn't escape.

* * *

Little Bone stopped in front of her master. He was reading. Like he'd done yesterday and the day before. Like he'd been doing all the time.

She watched him, unable to say a word. What was she supposed to say? How could she pretend when she knew nothing about love? Her memories helped her little. Her experience was all about wars and hate.

Eventually, he noticed her. It wasn't something pretty usual to have her watching him. Little Bone had used to do so, but it was long ago. So long ago.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Though, Bai Zihua didn't bother too much. Lately, he'd started to care less and less about everything. No matter what he did, he would never be able to feel whole again.

She was perfect. She was the disciple that he'd always thought he'd wanted. But soon he'd started to hate that perfection.

His Little Bone was innocent and clumsy. She was passionate. So passionate. Where had all those emotions gone? Where was she?

"I've started to remember." She uttered. She wasn't supposed to lie to her master. Yet she did and it didn't make her feel bad. Whatever "bad" was supposed to mean.

She thought that maybe she could decide upon her life. That maybe she was more than a sword meant to be wielded by whoever gained her.

Bai Zihua watched her, confused. He'd heard the words, but he couldn't understand their meaning.

"What do you remember?" He'd abandoned his studies completely. For the first time since he'd lost her, he felt joy.

"Not much. Different events. Things that lack any logic. Feelings that I can't explain. They made me lose my balance. I never wanted anything. I never fear anything. Now, I… I just do not want to relive some of those feelings. It hurt. However, some feelings..I wanted them to last. Forever."

"What about me? What you feel about me?" He didn't dare to breath as she took a long pause to express her thoughts into words.

"I don't want you to leave."

"I won't. I will never leave you." He promised and he meant it.

He put his arms around her. It was awkward. Little Bone didn't know how to respond while he wasn't accustomed to displaying his emotions. It had always been her rather than him to start a hug. Or she had been deep asleep whenever he had to take her in his arms.

"I guess I should leave." She spoke after a while. She didn't know what to say or do. Mo Yan's pieces of advice were of little help at the moment.

He was any more comfortable than she was. She was starting to remember, but he didn't know how to act around her.

* * *

Little Bone smiled as she entered the house, leaving him alone to face his new problems. …


End file.
